Getting to Know his Other Side
by Star-Spangled-Gal-With-A-Pal
Summary: Romano gets kidnapped by Arthur Kirkland while Antonio is away. Romano has to get back, but how? Pirate AU, human names used, and lots of Spamano!
1. Kidnapped by a Pirate

He'd been gone for a month now, and I hadn't received a scrap of news from that bastard! So unfortunately, I decided to write him.

_Dear Antonio, _

_ How are you? I figured either things were going very well, or really bad for you to forget all about me like that. But whatever bastard, it's not like I miss you or anything. Just hurry the fuck up and get home. _

_Fuck you, Lovino._

I was in the mail room now; its run by one of Antonio's friends named Gilbert who runs it with his little bird Gilbird. The albino smiled at me, "Hey there Lovino, something for Antonio?"

"Yes bastard." I handed him the letter, which he handed to Gilbird. The yellow bird flew off to deliver it. Gilbert smiled, "Want to get a drink?"

"Sure." The good thing about Gilbert is he's not pushy or as annoying. Plus he's always good for alcohol and a laugh.

He smiled as we walked to the bar, "So how's everything at the manor?"

"Fine, collecting dust like normal."

He laughed his peculiar laugh, "Nice, I'm sure Toni will love that."

"It's not like I care."

He rolled his red eyes, "Yeah right." He handed me a beer, "So, did you hear that an English pirate ship has been terrorizing the countryside?"

I choked on my beer, "What?"

"Yeah, they were last seen not 20 miles from here." He sounded so calm.

"But what if they come here?"

"They seem to be looking for something; they haven't burned anything, or even stolen. Apparently the captain has some kind of gentleman complex."

"Weird."

The door to the bar opened sending in a cold draft. A man in a long blue coat with blond hair and green eyes stood there, "Hello, I'm looking for Antonio Carriedo. Could someone please point my crew and I in the right direction?" His English accent was smooth.

I glared at the well dressed pirate, "If you're looking for that bastardo then you'll have to go back to sea."

The man looked amused, "So he's back at sea, do you happen to know his residence little Italian?"

I glared at him, "Why do you want to know?"

He smirked and held a pistol to my head, "If you really want to know, it's so I can burn his home to the ground."

"Then why the hell do you think we'd tell you?"

He put the cold metal against my head, "So you won't die."

"It's alright, shoot me. I'd be worse off if I told you."

"Oh really, why's that?" I didn't answer so he clicked the pistol.

Gilbert sighed, "Because this idiot lives with him."

The captain chuckled, "Thank you, I needed something that would really get at him and you've just given me the solution." He snapped his fingers, "Boys, grab the Italian and take him to our ship. Get him in proper clothes and then set him to work."

Two of the bastard's men grabbed me; I kicked and struggled, "Gilbert! Help me out you fucking bastard!"

He looked at me with a defeated look, "I wish I could."

Then there was a sharp crack, the world went black, and my body went slack in the arms of these damned pirates.

I woke up lying on the deck of a huge ship. A man with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes was looking down at me, "Look at you mon ami! You're so cute!"

I glared at the man, "FUCK YOU!" My head still hurt though and yelling like that only aggravated my headache. The other blond, the captain stood above me.

"If you're going on my ship then I suggest you watch your tongue."

"Fine then, I'll jump off!"

He laughed, "Good luck." I got up and looked over the edge, water…everywhere. Not even a speck of land on the horizon.

I back up, "Where are we?"

"About to the southern part of Africa. You've been out for about three days." He looked apologetic, "Sorry about that, there wasn't supposed to be that much force."

I rubbed the back of my aching head, "Well I'm not dead, so I guess it wasn't so bad."

The French guy latched onto me, "Look at you, putting on a brave face even though you're probably scared to death!"

"Francis, control yourself."

He pouted, "Yes captain."

I sighed, muttering, "cazzo pirati." I turned to the captain, "So, what the hell am I doing here?"

The captain smiled, "We need someone who's close to Antonio, I want to make that damn imbecile suffer, and you are the perfect bait."

"He doesn't really care. I hope you know that."

"I wouldn't be so sure Lovino. Everyone else in your home town seems to believe that he cares very deeply about you."

The captain did his research. I clenched my fist as he continued to speak, "But, even though I've taken you against your will you will work for me. Do you understand?" His murderous gaze frightened me, so I nodded.

He smiled, "Good, oh and by the way, we burned your other clothes."

I looked down and for the first time noticed I was wearing something different. I was in black pants, brown boots, and a puffy white t-shirt. I now looked like a fucking pirate.

I turned to the captain, "Can I write him? So he won't freak out."

"There's no need. We're meeting tonight to set down territory." He looked Francis, "Take him to his quarters and lock him in there."

I was dragged to a room with a bed, and a couple books. I was pushed inside, and then there was a click. I was trapped on the pirate ship of Antonio's worst enemy; Captain Arthur Kirkland.

**Cazzo Pirati: Fucking Pirates **

**There will be Spamano later, just be patient. **


	2. Alliance?

**I have no plans about other pairings, they might just pop up. So yeah. Be warned. **

Around midnight I heard loud voices, angry ones, and a higher voice that sounded almost pleading. There were footsteps…low…then Arthur's voice, "I will not take you to our prisoner, he's not a prisoner. I don't care about your stupid sword either Antonio. Now go wait in my office, I have to make sure Francis isn't burning our dinner."

A muffled noise, then Arthur again, "He's making pasta."

My stomach growled, damn it. I heard a door close then Arthur came in, "You get in the kitchen and help Francis." He led me to the kitchen, where Francis was bustling around.

He stopped when he spotted the captain, gay crush much? He smiled, "It's almost done, I just need to find the sauce recipe."

I sighed, "Don't bother, I'll get that." I set to work and made Antonio's favorite sauce, tomato based of course.

I handed Francis two plates, "Here…for the Captains."

He smiled, "Thank you Lovino."

"Don't mention it bastardo."

He was leaving when he turned to me, "Oh, we need to give some to the crews too."

I nodded and grabbed the huge pots, "I'll take care of it…oh, and don't forget the silverware."

He grabbed some, "Thank you."

I nodded and carried the two pots into the dining area that now held two large crews. I noticed Gilbert and nearly dropped the pots, "You bastard! What the hell are you doing here?"

He smiled sheepishly, "I, uh, well Antonio came back and freaked out when you were gone. I offered to help him find you."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, well you've done a great job."

An American of Arthur's crew smiled when he got some pasta, "Cool! We've never had Italian."

An Italian smiled at the pasta, "This tastes like how my fratello used to cook it!" I noticed a curl on his head.

I choked on my pasta, "Feliciano?"

"Huh? Do I know you?"

I shook my head, "It's me, Lovino!"

"LOVINO!" He jumped on me and hugged me tightly; for once I didn't push him off, "I haven't seen you in so long! Spain was freaking out when you went missing!"

"How long have you worked for him?"

"Three years."

I clenched my fist, "You worked for him, for three fucking years and that bastard never told me?"

"He didn't want to worry you!"

"Well he's done an excellent fucking job!" I was beyond pissed, I wanted to march up into the Captains quarters and drive a sword through that damn bastard!

A light haired Russian laughed, "You are funny."

"FUCK YOU!"

A German man with blond hair and blue eyes was speaking with Gilbert, I recognized him as the one who tried to grab me.

There seemed to be someone from every nationality here. It was an odd sight to say the least. I heard the sound of boots, three different sets on the stairs leading in. Feliciano hugged me tighter, "Oh brother isn't this so nice?"

"Yeah just fucking awesome, remind me to choke Antonio when I see him again."

He smiled, "You can turn around then!"

"L-Lovi?" A soft Spanish voice called out to me.

I turned around to face that damn traitor, "What the fuck do you want?"

Suddenly there was a sharp snap and my head hurt. Arthur stood there a hand reached out that then settled to his side, "I've told you, when you work for me, you use proper language. Everyone, we are now in an alliance with these men."

I rolled my eyes, rubbing the back of my head which was bleeding a little, "Sorry….sir." I couldn't meet Antonio's eyes. So instead I looked to Arthur, "Was the meal okay?"

"Excellent, thank you."

I smiled, "I'm glad you like it, though Feli always has been the better cook." I tousled the hair of my brother.

He pushed his bottom lip out, "That's not true."

I smiled at this almost pouting face, "Put your lip in before a seagull lands there."

He laughed, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

Arthur rolled his acid green eyes, "Oh god, don't make me barf."

"Well mi amigo, they've been apart for 10 years."

I turned to him, "Three of which my brother was under your employment on a fu- a pirate ship!"

Antonio blinked at the lack of profanities, "Lovino, I couldn't just bring him home, besides, he likes the sea. Don't you?"

Feliciano nodded, "I do, and it's amazing!"

I glared at the floor, "But a pirate ship? I tried for so long to protect you from those horrors that took our parents…and you run to them…" I pushed him away, "I'll see you later Feli, maybe when I can stand to look in a mirror again." I turned and went back to my room; in the few hours I'd been there I'd decided it was, indeed, _my_ room.

I sat on the bed for a while when there was a knock on the door. I sighed, "Come in."

There stood my least favorite bastard; Antonio. He closed the door and sat next to me, "Lovino, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not like he remembers why he's been an orphan his entire life."

"What do you mean?"

I laughed darkly, the horrid memories flooding in, "Pirates killed our parents you bastard! They stood them before the captain of the ship, and they were shot in front of me. My baby brother was wrapped in my arms….the captain was a good man though; he would let us have passage….on one condition." I stopped not wanting to finish the gruesome story.

"Lovi, did something bad happen to you?"

"What do you mean by that idiota?"

"What was the condition?"

I sighed, "I don't feel like talking about it." The horrible memories already played in my mind.

"Fine… by the way, you can come with me."

"I'll stay here."

He grabbed my shoulders, "Why would you say that?"

"Because, no one here has lied to me."

He sighed, "I paid good money to get you back. Damn it, I don't intend on letting you leave with this band of idiots!" He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

I blushed, "PUT ME DOWN! IDIOTA! LET GO!"

"Lovi, stop it."

"NO! YOU STOP IT DAMN IT!"

He set me down once we were safely in his captain quarters, "Shush now, the boss is here."

"FUCK YOU!"

He wrapped his arms around me. It felt oddly familiar, but not in a good way, "STUPID! LET GO!"

He sighed, "What's wrong?"

"This! I hate pirate ships!"

"What's so bad about them?"

"They hold bad memories."

He sighed, "Fine, we'll get you…and Feliciano home as soon as possible."

"Thanks."

He smiled, "You're most welcome." He stared at me, and his face became somber, "Lovi, did you think that I didn't care when you'd been kidnapped?"

"Yeah, why should you?"

"You're my tomato! Why wouldn't I?"

I blushed, "I don't know idiota."

He leaned on my shoulder, "I'm glad you're safe now."

"I don't think they would have really hurt me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there was too much behind the scenes for them to worry about me."

"True." With that the bastard fell asleep on me, and since I couldn't move all I could do was fallow in suit.


End file.
